An MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) is a memory device which uses a magnetic element having the magnetoresistive effect as a memory cell for storing information, and is attracting attention as a next-generation memory device characterized by a high-speed operation, large capacity, and nonvolatility. The MRAM has been studied and developed as a replacement for a volatile memory such as a DRAM or SRAM. In this case, to suppress the development cost and smoothly implement replacement, it is desirable to operate the MRAM according to the same specification as that of the DRAM or SRAM.